


the day after

by Balthuza



Series: spindleweed and elfroot smoke [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Accidental Kissing, Drunk Kissing, M/M, also dumb, consent talk, more or less, they're both disasters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 18:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16897377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Balthuza/pseuds/Balthuza
Summary: being drunk is not an explanation - being cute just might be.





	1. Chapter 1

Herbert Trevelyan belongs to [Liryczna](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Liryczna/)

 

 

Var is absolutely plastered, even after he sleeps for nearly two hours straight, sprawled on the table. Herbert is still there, talking with Bull, slurring slightly, but very much awake. Half of the candles are burned out already and the room is covered in soft darkness, the few people there already too tired or too drunk to make a racket. 

Suddenly it hits Var just how pretty they are, and he stands up. Herbert automatically reaches towards him when he sways to the side, and Var can't help to pull him closer by the outstretched hand and kiss him with all the drunken enthusiasm he has. 

It's a good thing Herbert catches him as he falls asleep in the middle of the kiss and lands in his lap, Var’s knees hitting the ground with a sound that makes both Herbert and Bull wince, but has apparently no effect on Var’s sudden nap. 

Bull snorts, looking at them both, Var nearly invisible under the table, kneeling, with his head and hands in Herbert's lap, Herbert looking at him in astonishment, one hand still in Var’s grasp, the other touching his lips. 

When Steven appears, an hour or so before dawn, he just rolls his eyes and promises to make sure he ends up in his own bed, and Herbert is left to sleep it off in the bed upstairs. 

Bull wonders whether this will bring him more entertainment, than headache, and goes to sleep in his chair. 

The next morning clearly seems to show a strong tendency towards the entertainment. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

‘So…’

‘So.’

I kissed you because I was drunk’ says Var to the ceiling and doesn't see the way Herbert’s face falls. Unable to stop himself now, when he already started talking, Var pushes forward. ‘Also, because you are damn cute, but, sorry, normally I'd ask first. So, feel free to tell me off if it made you uncomfortable or something? Sorry, I shouldn't have done that, it was a shitty thing to put you on a spot like that. It won't happen again?’ Var looks like he ran out of words, and braces himself for the answer, trying, and failing, to look anywhere but in Herbert’s direction.

Herbert looks confused by the word flood for a moment, before he takes a step in Vars direction, and nearly falls on his ass, viciously attacked by a chair standing in his way.

When Var tries to catch him, the chair gets him as well, and lands right on top of the Inquisitor there's a warm hand in his hair dragging him lower, and even warmer mouth under his.

It’s a moment before Herbert draws back, ignoring the sound of protest Var makes, absolutely red, and, realizing they are in the middle (blissfully almost empty) tavern and hides face in Var’s neck.

Somewhere behind them Bull snorts.


End file.
